


I can't believe it

by Rosa_Diaz



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Diaz/pseuds/Rosa_Diaz
Summary: Eve assumes that villanelle killed Niko and it hurts villanelle more than she could ever imagine.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 39
Kudos: 70





	1. Get out

Eves pov  
As I stalk to the apartment number that I found in a day. Apparently I'm amazing at my job when I have a vendetta to carry out. I can feel the heavy weight of the glock in my pocket. I still have it from when Villanelle worked for us. Its raining , hard , but I don't care. I can't believe that Niko is dead and the only person who could of done it is Villanelle. 

I find the address in no time. The door is extravagant , definitely villanelle. It's at that point I reach my first problem. It's an apartment block and it's locked .I take a deep breath and look around for a spare key. It's a long shot but it's better than nothing. There is a doormat , surley not. I lift it up and see my way in gleaming up at me. She rolled her eyes at me for having my password as 1234. Jesus. 

The hallway has peeling and faded cyan paint. It still gives off a certain chic vibe anyway. I get up to Villanelles door and I not sure what to do . So I knock. 

Villanelles pov  
I hear the door and place the knife I was sharpening under the sink carefully. The knock has interrupted my thoughts about visiting Eve while I'm in London. This better be good . I stroll over to the door ,still in my silk nightgown. I undo the deadbolt at a leisurely pace, aiming to annoy the intruder as much as they annoyed me . However I open the door to find the very person I was thinking about . "Eve?" I say softly. 

Eves pov  
"Eve?" God I hate myself for loving how her accent curls around my name like that. She's wearing a midnight blue gown that goes too high up her knee for me to concentrate and her hair is slightly damp. She looks genuinely surprised but happy, her perfect eyebrows rising slightly. Focus Eve . "In," I mutter and Villanelle steps aside for me . With the door closed I pull out the glock. When Villanelle sees it she looks throughly amused " I thought we were already even . " 

"Asshole, I am here to kill you. " she doesn't look the tiniest bit concerned. "May I ask why ?" . That infuriates me , she can't even remember what she did. "You killed Niko , you pitchforked him and left a note saying still got it !" 

Villanelle pov  
"Eve , I didn't do that , Niko's off bounds . I know that, I'm not stupid . I would never hurt you through someone you loved again. "This is affecting me much more than it should . My voice becomes constricted and a single tear runs down my face . My Eve thinks I would hurt her like that , after all we have been through. I watch Eve take in this information and lower her gun . I decide to tell her how I feel , show her I'm human and feel too . 

"Quite frankly I'm offended to think you would do that , please leave if you have nothing else to say . " Eve looks at me suprised, like she thought that I would take any opportunity to flirt with her . Asshole , as Eve would put it . Eves voice has softened greatly when she speaks " shit , I feel terrible oksana ." My head snaps around to the old name . " Get out ,we will talk another time ." I push her out the door and sit down ,head in hands , crying. She thinks so little of me .


	2. Let me in?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk . Tell me if you want more

Villanelle pov   
I wake up to find that I have a terrible hangover. I cant remember how much I drank last night but it must of been a lot. I don't normally like to drink too much, not enough to get hammered anyway , I don't like losing control. Yesterday I already felt like I had lost control anyway. I tried to drink my problems away , it didn't work. 

I pull myself out of bed and chug some water and take a shower. I guess I will try another terrible coping mechanism now , shopping. Once I'm dressed I grab my keys and money and open the front door. I almost trip over something thats been left at my door. Its a box of chocolates and a teddy bear. I recgonise the teddy to be one that I saw in the build a bear shop. Eve probably found the shop online and purposefully got it from the same place , always attention to detail . I even considered getting it for Eve but ended up deciding it wasnt elaborate enough. 

I pick them up and bring them to my kitchen table. I open the chocolates, they are expensive and champagne flavoured. It makes me smile a little . The teddy bear is the traditional English teddy and she's put it in a little grey pant suit , just like mine. I hug it hard , sniffing to see if it smells of eve , scolding myself immediately. That is until Eve's voice rings out." Sorry baby". It makes me freeze. I play the grainy audio again . And again . More times than I want to admit too. Then I carefully remove the top and cut the teddy open . I remove the little heart and stitch it back up . That's better , I can hear her now .

Eve's pov   
God I felt awkward recording that , bit hopefully it will make Villanelle feel a bit better. I really felt like shit after I did what I did. Admittedly, the only reason Niko wasn't killed by Villanelle was because I would hate her if she did , but thats not the point . I barely made it to the shop in time for the teddy but it needed to be there for when she woke up. I'm back at my house now , reading a case file. I decide to put it away ,I can't focus . I make myself a coffee and brood. 

I must of fallen asleep for a while because when I wake to the noise of the door bell my coffees cold and my back hurts. I get up slowly and strech . The door bell goes off agian and i shout" I'm coming ". I unbolt the multiple deadblots , added after Villanelles first break in , and open the door . Villanelle stands there , gorgeous as all ways and says in her smooth Russian accent " Are you just going to stand there or are you going to let me in ?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you enjoy.( ps a few lines from Billie Ellishs bury a friend is in this, not many )

Villanelles pov  
"Ermm, yeah sure." Eve mutters , obviously surprised and not quite sure where this is going. Neither am I if I'm honest. She steps to the side and holds the door open. Her hair is really wild and she looks like she has just woken up. I suddenly really regret coming here and want to go back home. But I suck it up, I'm a big girl, I can talk to someone who has upset me 

Soon enough I'm seated at Eve's sofa while she makes me a coffee. The place is a mess but she is grieving. She brings the steaming mugs to the table and murmurs something about guessing how I take my coffee. I lift the mug and tentatively take a sip. Two sugars and one milk, just how I like it."Villanelle," Eve says quietly, testing the waters "I'm so so sorry that I accused you of that, I should known better." I nod, rubbing my hands on my trousers nervously. Im wearing a pant suit, one I knew eve would like, because she tried the very same one when finding an outfit. The night I killed her friend.

Eve's pov  
Villanelle hasn't said anything since I let her in. Well accept 'coffee please'. Which is weird, considering I can never normally get her to shut the hell up to let me think. "Villanelle, are you going to say something? What do you want from me?" Villanelle looks up at me, raised eyebrows. "Why don't you run from me? Why aren't you scared of me? Why do you care if you hurt me? Why do you care about me at all?" She says the rant in a rush and immediately averts her eye contact.

It's hard to know what to say of I'm honest. While I'm thinking of a response Villanelle speaks again "Sometimes it feels like loving you is a losing game." She leans forward and puts her head in her hands, covering her face. I swallow and decide to wing it, which lets be honest, is against my better judgement when Villanelle is like this. "Hey , look at me," she raises her head and I continue "I don't run from you anymore because when I got to know you there is way more than a killing machine underneath that cockiness and expensive clothing. There is oksana and I have learned to care for that women more than I could ever imagine. I don't need to be scared of Oksana because that women loves me and I love that women..." Oh my god, not only did I call her Oksana but I said I loved her, do I love her ?

Villanelles pov  
"... I love that women..." I breathe in deeply. Did Eve just say she loved me? It might mean in a platonic way, don't get excited Villanelle. I look at Eve's face, she looks as surprised as I feel. "You love me. Like as a friend? "My voice comes out much more croaky than I expected. Eve glances up at me, like she had forgot I was there all together, lost in thought. She seems to pause for what feels like forever while I'm trying not to pinch myself, check that it's not a dream, I have dreamt of times like this too often. Finally she replys "No V, I love you." My heart rate increases to a painfull rate and I smile and say " I love you too Eve."


	4. Goodnight Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm trying to make the chapter a bit longer, might have to change the rating soon

Eves pov  
Villanelle has just said I love you back to me. What do I do now? Do I smile and put the tv on. Do I order food for us? I'm still panicking when villanelle reachs out and holds my jaw in her hand softly. You would think that this would help me know what to do, well it doesn't and I freeze up. Villanelle mutters "can I kiss you, is this ok?" I look at her and think, I'm not ready for that, she killed my best friend. I'm sure that she'll understand. I shake my head "this is ok," gesturing to her hand on my jaw " but I'm not sure I'm ready to kiss you yet, can we wait." 

Villanelles pov  
"That's fine Eve, would you like to order some food? I'll pay." Eve visibly tensed when I asked if I could kiss, it's fine, I don't rush people I care for. Eve relaxes and says "yes please villanelle can we get dominos," I nod and say "call them up, I've never ate from there before, can you please order me something you think I would like?" She smiles and gets up " yeah, I can't believe you've never had dominos before. I'll be back in a second." I smile and nod. 

When Eve is out of eye sight I move the knife from pocket and fix it under the coffee with tape. Just in case. Eve said she loved me, she loves me. I'm not sure how to process this. I was prepared to try to get her to love me all my life and fail every time. I was not prepared, however to succeed. Eve walks back in says " it will be here in 10,would you like to find to something to watch?". I nod as Eve sits down and I put my arm up so she can lean on me. She looks at me as though I'm crazy for a second but then she leans in cautiously.

Eve tries to pass me the remote but I shake my head and say " I dont really watch TV that much so I I don't which shows are any good. Can you try and pick something please." Eve nods without looking up and starts talking about different film seris seeing which one she thought I would like. She talks about films calles Harry Potter and twilight before mentioning the hungar games. I tell her that one sounds good. And we put it on while waiting for the pizza.

When the pizza guy arrives I vault over the back of the sofa suddenly which leaves Eve shouting "what the hell V!". I snigger and pay for the pizza. Eve decided on getting a few small pizzas of different types for us to share.

Eves pov  
Villanelle eats like an animal, but it's kind of cute. She's really enjoying the hungar games and we aren't even at the part where the blood spilling starts. She took me rejecting her kiss really well, which is concerning. She acting like herself most of the time but some things she's doing are really abnormal for her. Like being quite and staying still. When we finish she takes the spares away and tidys up. That's not abnormal, she can switch between being really polite and really imature and lazy . I'm worried about her but I won't talk to her unless she talks to me about it. She doesn't like people poking around in her mind.

We settled down on the couch to continue watching a couple hours ago and villanelle had started yawning. She looks at her watch and says "it's late Eve, can I crash on your couch?" I frown, why would she want to crash on the sofa, its really uncomfortable to sleep on " don't be silly, you can sleep in my bed with me, it's a double, no point having a bad nights sleep. Come on." Villanelle raises her eyebrows but gets up and follows me.

I rummage around in my draws and pull out a loose top and some shorts for her. I pass them to her and pad into the bathroom and rummage around for a spair toothbrush. I leave her to get ready and start pulling pjs on. Im just about to pull on my top when Villanelle walks in. I don't sleep with a bra so I'm completely naked top up. Villanelle spins on heel and mutter sorry while I pull my top on. "Thanks V, I'll nip to the bathroom and we can go to sleep ok?" She nods and sits on my bed, god she looks adorable in my loose top thats not quite as loose on her. She smirks when she sees me looking but doesn't say anything. I feel myself blush and rush into the bathroom.

A couple minutes later I'm laying down next to Villanelle. I mutter " night v " and go to turn the lights off when Villanelle whispers "Eve, can I spoon you?" She sounds so vulnerable and nervous that I'll be angry she even asked. It's adorable." Yes V, night "  
I feel her get closer to me until our bodies are flush. I can feel her tits against my back and she pushs my hair back with her chin so she can rest her head on my shoulder. " Goodnight Eve"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this stops abruptly. But I felt like I was blabbering. They are going to go on a proper date next chapter but I think that villanelle is basically moving in without eves knowledge in this chapter lol.

Villanelles pov  
Sunlight streams into Eve's bedroom waking me up. I grin as I realise that I'm still spooning Eve. My face is buried in her hair and I can smell her shampoo, it's nice but I have to get her one that doesn't damage her gorgeous hair as much. I want to stay here forever, but I mustn't, I have to get up to make her a nice breakfast. Otherwise she will think that I'm trying to buy her love. But if I'm going to be spending anymore time here I'm going to need a coffee machine and a new mattress. Her instant coffee tastes like dirt and I can not sleep on a mattress that the moustache has slept on much longer.

I carefully detach myself from Eve, she snuffles slightly and buries her face in the pillow a little more. She is the most adorable human being I have ever seen, sexy too, she is the full bundle.

When I open the fridge there is some out of date bacon and a half bottle of milk. I roll my eyes and look for some eggs and bread. There is barely enough for a breakfast for us both but it'll do. I need to buy her some god damn groceries.I put the radio on and start to bounce around.I waver between a poached egg on toast and scrambled eggs and decide that scrambled eggs are the safer option, most people enjoy scrambled eggs on toast. I set out to find pepper and paprika to finish it off.

Eves pov  
I wake up and the first thing I notice is the almost painful absence of oksana. Starting to panic I turn around looking for her, she gone off and ran too a completely different country. It takes me forever to find her each time. I trusted her sneaky ass. It's at point I hear the radio and smell the cookong food. I smile and pull myself out of bed. I creep fown the stairs , trying not to alert her to my presence. I lean on the doorframe and watch her bop around the kitchen. She is still wearing the clothes I gave her and she has somehow put her hair in a loose plait. Her hips are bopping side to side in time with the music and the shorts have ridden up slightly showing more of the already very bare legs. How can someone be so sexy in such a domestic setting I have no idea.

I must make a sound because she spins on her heels and pouts at me. "I was making you breakfast in bed. It can't be breakfast in bed if you are out of bed can it now !" She whines. I shrug apologetically and say " if I hadn't got of bed I wouldn't of seen you dancing would I. I must add it was adorable. " I can't believe the words that come out of my mouth but villanelle seems very happy with them. 

Ten minutes later we have sat down and started eating. Villanelle is shovelling the food into her mouth like there is no tomorrow, like always. Villanelle has somehow made scrambled eggs taste gourmet. When I'm almost done and ready to take the plates away villanelle says" may I use your shower before we go out shopping? "She says it so innocently, like I was aware of this shopping trip all along. She obviously notices me questioning whats going on and says "I was thinking we could go out, buy a few clothes for me and you. I haven't got many over here and I can't ship all my wardrobe everywhere. We can get you a toaster that doesn't burn bread so easily and a coffee machine so you can have proper coffee. I will order us a new mattress so we can sleep better and finish off with some groceries? " she is so unsure about everything she is saying like I'm going to get angry. I can't get angry when she is being so genuinely concerned for my wellbeing. There is one problem " Villanelle, I would love that bit I don't have the money to randomly buy a new mattress and a coffee machine. I probably can't afford to pay for the clothes you want me to buy either."  
She nods and says " I will pay for everything that you wouldn't buy normally. Deal?" . I nod and say " as long as you're sure and of course you can use my shower."

As soon as villanelle is out of the shower I decide to grab one. I'm washing my hair when I hear the door open. I pretend I don't hear it and it shuts a couple seconds later. Villanelle can only be so well behaved for so long I suppose. She only had a peek and I had the curtain closed, it's fine. It's when I finish the shower I realise that she didn't have a peek. She stole my god damn towel. "VILLANELLE! " I hear a evil cackle from some where else in the house.

Villanelle pov  
It's not long before we are in one of my favourite London clothes shop and I have Eve whining in my ear about how she wouldn't suit this or wouldn't suit that. I already have my own wardrobe picked out from several places but nothing for Eve. I shove a basket into her hands, it's filled with stunning clothes so I pull my puppy dog eyes at her " please try them on " she nods. I wait outside the changing room and after a while she admits quietly " they are all pretty nice but I'm not sure about this one." 

I'm pissed that I didn't see her in all the outfits but I say " I'm coming in" . She is wearing a lace see through ish top with a blaser. She looks stunning but I see why Eve is self conscious she obviously dosent like showing belly. "You look gorgeous baby, I'm buying it"  
She looks shocked at me calling her baby but I leave before she can say anything.

We are back to Eve's house around 7 and the mattress is on its way. I got everything I wanted and more. I start putting groceries away and setting up appliances and Eve starts sniffing like she about to cry " what's up?" I say turning. She mutters something about money and I shake my head and say " if I'm going to be spending time here I want nice coffee and sleep. They are investments for the both of us. Now when we are all set up we'll go to bed but the mattress is here now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to clear up that this is set season 3, before villanelle killed her family. Villanelle doesn't stand for spying but is working with twelve. Considering leaving however. Enjoy

Eves pov 

My alarm blares at me, but I don't remember setting an alarm. I rub my eyes and realise I have work in an hour. crap. I notice the coffee cup and pastry from the local bakery. The cup has a note pinned to it. 

Dearest Eve,

I set an alarm for you because I remembered that you have work today, I hope you don't mind. I didn't want you to get fired. I brought you breakfast and a coffee. I sorry I had to leave before you woke, I have business to attend to. Anyway I would like to meet you at the ledbury at 8pm for a date. Wear something fancy but don't go out of your comfort zone. I'll meet you outside and don't panic, I'll pay. Don't worry so much. Have a good day at work.

V x

I know she specifically told me not to worry, but I can't help it. What the hell is this 'business'. What if she gets hurt and I never see her again. What about that date, she didn't really ask did she, she just told me where we are going. What if she asks me to kiss her again, I have to decide if I'm ready before eight.I look at my watch to realise that I have worried for 10 minutes, I'm going to be late even after oksana set me an alarm. I'll have plenty of time to worry at work. I take a sip of my coffee, it's exactly how I like it.

I stumble into work just in time, but at least I have some food down me. Villanelle has obviously somehow got her hands on what days I work and what hours, because today is one of the few days I start this early and finish before night. When I get started working, I can focus on worrying again. What am I going to wear, I know she loves the lace top but she didn't exactly see any of the others. She did say stay in my comfort zone. How fancy is this place, I don't want to be over dressed. So in my break I google the place and have a small panic attack. I'm very close to not going but I know I'm going to end up giving in any way.

Villanelles pov

I have brought myself a wig for today, it's black and covers my face well. The business I told Eve about was killing the guy from the twelve that I've noticed following me around. I can't let them know where my new apartment is, because I'm going to have to move or that I'm close to Eve again. If they keep on sending people out I'm going to have to get Eve to fake her death with me and move. That will not make her happy, I know that much. I am waiting for the guy to pull up next to my apartment block like always.Then I'm going to get in the back and get hin to drive to the nearest cliff , with the aid of a gun pushed to his skull. Then I will knock him out, cut the breaks for good measure and push the accelerator slightly. With the planted beer bottle it will look like the perfect accident. Easy.

I see the car pull up and check the licence plate. This is the guy. I slide into the back seat saying" hello steve !" In a bubbly English accent. To a passer-by this will look like a pick up. These twelve people need to learn to lock back doors. This is too easy.

I make sure that there is no plausible way that the person is alive by waiting for it to crash. It goes up in flames and I am satisfied. I make an anonymous call to the police about seeing a car fly off the cliff and crush the phone. After a glance at my watch I realise it's time to get ready for my date. I walk for a while and call a Taxi.

Eve's pov 

I finish work and get home as soon as possible. Villanelle has given me three hours to get ready and worry. I go for a shower while worrying about if what I have chosen is nice enough. I have decided on a dress because Villanelle is probably wearing a suit. I feel more comfortable in a dress anyway. I have decided on a no sleeved, ankle length dress. The leg has a slit in it to expose the leg and it has a plunging v neck line. Which means no bra, but Villanelle picked it out so I know she'll like it. Its a dark blue and I have shoes that will go with it. I leave my hair down for obvious reasons. I put on natural makeup and the villanelle perfume. I now have an hour left to worry and get there. Crap.

Villanelles pov 

I am waiting outside the ledbury at 8pm sharp. I'm wearing a gray pantsuit that looks nice enough and my hair is up. My pockets are weighed down by two burner phones. One for me and one for Eve. They are safe for us to talk on and its the only way I know nobody is listening in. I also have some cash to pay and keys. I unfortunately can't pay by card safely. Eve's late. That reminds me, she didn't confirm she was coming. I could just be standing here like an idiot. Suddenly a taxi pulls up and Eve steps out. She looks beautiful, she is wearing a dress I picked out and has ditched her massive purse for a small one. Her hair is down but the way she looks around nervously that it's still the same old Eve.

I come over to meet her when the cab pulls away. When she sees me she smiles and starts walking to meet me in the middle. "You look stunning Eve, thank you for meeting me, did you have a good day" she looks me up and down before replying, blushing when she sees that I'm smirking. "Thank you, you look beautiful. I did have a good day but I'm not sure that I can ask you the question I want to ask about your day while we are in public. Am I right ?" I smile and say " I'll tell you all about it later, shall we go inside," . Eve nod like she know exactly what I was doing today before following me inside.

"Table reserved for Miss Goldfinch and her girlfriend." I say to the waitress by the door. Eve raises her eyebrows at me and I shrug in reply. "Right this way Miss Goldfinch." I have got us a nice seat by the window on the second floor and asked for a bottle of wine to be ready. We sit and I pour us both a glass of wine before saying "I got you something, these are safe for us to talk on." I pass Eve her burner phone and she smiles slightly and says thank you. " Villanelle, you know I could of not came. You are meant to confirm dates." I nod and smile mischievously " I knew you couldn't stay away from me"

Eves pov

Villanelle orders really expensive food after telling me which one she thinks I would like but reiterating that it was my choice. I decide on one of her suggestions and it's gorgeous. Villanelle seems eager to leave so I finish my desert quickly. " I have another place to go before this date is over." She says happily paying and practically dragging me out of the restaurant. She halls a cab and say to the driver "sky garden please"

On the way there she holds my hand, rubbing her thumb over mind gently, looking out the window and checking her watch repeatedly. We get there at 9 PM which meant the dinner must of been really quick. I have heard of this place but never been. " miss Goldfinch and her girlfriend reservation". She obviously paid a lot because they let us straight through without checking our bags. We are in the elevator and she checks her watch again. As soon as we reach the top she pulls me onto the balcony. The place is deserted which is confusing, it's a great tourist destination. 

"I brought you here so we could watch the sunset together. We only just made it," She holds my hand tightly "do you like it Eve?" The skyline is beautiful with the sun setting behind it and villanelle's face is illuminated with a pale orange light. All her hairs shine in this light, making her look like an angel with a halo." I love it Oksana, this has been wonderful, did you book the entire sky garden for me ?" She flinchs a little when I say oksana but she nods sheepishly " yes I did, you deserve nothing less." She pauses and I turn my head to admire the sunset "Eve" I turn my head to her " may I kiss you now ?" I hadn't thought about it much more since this morning but in this moment I know I'm ready " yes oksana" she doesn't flinch this time.

She turns to me slightly and cups my face in her hand. Her hand is so soft. The light is a deep red now. She leans forward and presses her lips gently to mine. It's gentle and she lets me lead the kiss, making sure she doesn't push me out of my comfort zone. While we kiss her hand snakes around my waist and pulls our bodies closer. I obviously suprise her by running my tounge against her lips and she gasps. I take the opportunity to slide my tounge into her mouth. She soon catches on but she is still careful. I break it off and her mouth chases after mine wanting more. I smirk and she pouts." I'm tired and want to go home. " she nods and wiggles her eyebrows. I shake my head but she seems happy enough with the kiss for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Villanelles pov   
After looking at the sunset together for a few minutes we head down in the elevator. I keep my hand in eves as long as I can. I call a cab and Eve insists on paying. It's hard not to laugh because this date cost more than she could even begin to imagine. It's ok, I stole it from one of my kills. When we get inside Eve exclaims " crap I forgot, I got you a house key cut so you don't have to break in everytime you visit. " I grin, she trusts me. 

We are getting ready for bed and I'm getting changed in the bedroom this time. I've just finished getting changed when Eve calls me " Villanelle I can't get my zip undone" I step into the bathroom and Eve has taken her makeup and accessories off. She has her hair up but somehow manages to look gorgeous anyway. I help her with the zip and mutter " tell me when your done so I can sort out my makeup and hair please." I go to step out but Eve grabs my hand. "It's ok I dont mind you being here while I get changed."

This is difficult, it's going to be really hard not to look, especially not with this mirror. What if she doesn't want me to look or maybe she does want me to. I don't want to make her uncomfortable. So I grab my toothbrush and turn my back to her , eyes closed. I think I did the right thing because Eve says " you can look now" I turn and she's brushing her teeth. I mentally pat myself on the back, I find it hard to know what to do I'm situations and often get it wrong.

We go back into the bedroom, I'm thinking about asking to kiss her again when she "can I know what the business you had to attend to was?" I can sense the possibility of an argument about this and it's hard to explain who the guy was without telling her about the twelve. Then I'll have to tell her about the plan with Constantine. It's too complicated and todays been perfect so I shake my head "Eve can I tell you tomorrow, you have a day off and it's a long story. Plus I'm quite tired." She studies my face and nods. Eve is about to get in bed when I quietly say " please can I kiss you again?" She seems to pause for a minute and then lies on top of the blanket. "Come on, only quickly, I'm really tired" 

I grin and hop onto the bed. My first instinct is to straddle her but I stop myself ,it might make her uncomfortable. I decide on doing it and asking if it's ok. I swing one leg over her hip and look at her face for facial cues. She dosent seem mad so I put a hand either side of her head and ask " is this okay". Eve nods " this is kind of what I had in mind when I lay on the bed for you to kiss me," she says that but laughs nervously at the end so I take it slow. 

I push my lips against hers and she voluntarily opens her mouth. I'm getting mixed signals here, hesitant and eager. I take the kiss slow but make sure it's passionate. Exploreing her mouth carefully. She turns her head to the side suddenly, signalling me to stop. I stop and say "what's wrong" softly. She looks flustered and starts talking slowly, picking each word with care." I have never been with a woman before now and it was just a bit too much advancement in the relationship all at once and I got flustered. I'm sorry" I try to make a joke, relieve the tension " ah so no sex tonight?" . A look of panic crosses her face and I quickly assure her " I was joking, I am fine to go at your pace, tell me if you ever feel uncomfortable with what I'm doing ok. " I kiss her on the forehead and roll off her, getting under the covers ready to spoon her.

...

The next morning I'm dancing around the kitchen making chocolate chip pancakes and I have the coffee machine on. I am happy about how well last night went but I'm nervous to tell Eve mine and Constantines plan. I hear her at the doorway just as I'm finishing up. "Ah, Eve ,your up! I made pancakes and I thought we could eat them while finishing the hungar games" she looks happy but tentatively says " thank you, they smell lovely but I was hoping you would tell me what you did yesterday over breakfast? " 

We sit down with my food and I take a sip of coffee before starting " okay, I'm going to tell you alot of information, some might make you a bit mad but can you please let me finish so I can explain everything." She nods while eating her pancakes, she looks adorable. "I am still working for the twelve, well I had a break after Rome but they found me and offered me more freedom to work again. So I took it. I could live where I want, however they sent someone to spy on me. Yesterday I had to kill a spy so they didn't know that I was getting closer to you .I don't want to work for them anymore but you can't just quit. So me and Constantine have a plan, I kill a few select twelve members and he steals some 12 funds. Enough for 4 people to live a luxurious life. Constantine then gets fake ids and a new life for us. He said that none of the four would have to work with the amount that he was stealing. I've put money aside so I can live luxurious by my standards. Constantine says we can have one person each. One pair will live in Russia, one in Canada. He has picked Irina, I want to pick you, if you'll let me. We will have to fake our deaths and I know it's a lot to ask but I try to imagine me without you and I can't. We could live in peace, get a dog, get married if you would like. " 

I look at Eve, she starts staring at a spot behind my head. I can't tell if she's thinking or somebodys behind me. I turn slightly and look out of my peripheral vison." Eve, can you see someone, you're freaking me out."  
She seems to shake out of it " when and can we take a few things" I can't tell if I should get excited or not " in a week and we can take a small carry on bag, nothing identifying. Constantine did say you could give your house to elena because she seems trust worthy. If you want it in good hands."   
Eve freezes again, this is freaking me out. " I'm going for a walk, I will have an answer for you when I get back. " I panic, this is not what I planned. Eves almost out if the door when I manage to get out " are you mad" . She shakes her head " I just need to think V, I'll be back before lunch"


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one is a bit long also swear warning. I hope you enjoy, not long now.

Eves pov  
At first I'm fuming, I can't just leave my life. You can't do that. It's such a massive thing to ask of someone. Why hadn't she told me that she was leaving permanently before I got all attached to her. But then I realise, I have a crappy job, the only reason I'm not living in the crappiest apartment ever is because Niko insisted on paying off the morgage as soon as possible. I haven't got Niko,Kenny or Bill anymore. Bill, if Villanelle hadn't killed him he would probably be shouting at me to go. Bill would of liked Villanelle. I have no family here, I haven't spoken to my mother in years. The only person I have left is Elena and jess. Jess hasn't spoken too me since I was shot, not really a friend. Elena would understand and get a house out of it.

What if I do go, I get to live the rest of my life potentially not working and be with this amazing women. I mean I might even be able to keep in contact with Elena. Through the right phone lines. I'm going to have to set a few rules but apart from that I don't see why not. I suddenly take a turn, I have never done this before but kenny advised it. It might help me decide.

Bills gravestone dosent quite look brand new anymore. Moss creeps over his name slightly. I look around to make sure I'm alone." Bill, I'm so so sorry. I've fallen hopelessly in love with Villanelle. She wants me to move to a different country with her. To get away from the 12. I think you would of liked her" the late summers breeze wraps around me. It doesn't matter where we end up, it's going to be colder."thank you Bill, I'll come and visit again before we leave".

Villanelles pov   
I've almost called her 7 times now and decided she needed time alone. I've practically sprinted( incase she comes back quick)down to the corner shop and got the nicest flowers I could find along with the most expensive wine available. I'm back at Eve's house and I'm pacing. 

My phone rings and I answer without looking. It takes me a minute to realise this is my Constantine phone.  
" Hello Villanelle, why did you call me Eve?" I smile, it's been a while since I heard his booming voice

" I asked her to come with me to Canada and she said she had to go for a walk all emotionless. Whats up." 

"oh, well there has been a small change of plans. The twelve has decided to open up a new base. In Canada. Your destination is now spain. Is that okay? " 

I bite my lip "Eve doesn't speak Spanish". 

" I know Villanelle but it's much too risky, it's either that or New Zealand. But I know you don't like the cold"

I grin widely "New Zealand, it's English speaking and we can get a cabin in the mountains. Just like with the Alaska plan. But can I run it by Eve first." 

Costantine hums agreement before saying "of course, the place I have lined up to buy is a cabin in the mountains, quite big , would you like me to bribe the people to hold it?" 

"Yes please" 

"good luck with Eve, bye" 

"bye"

Just as I hand up I hear the door open. "Villanelle, are you here," Eve says. I shout down the stairs "yes,I'm coming" I take the stairs three at a time and fall into Eve's arms hugging her ."what's wrong V" I didn't realise how nervous I was until now " Eve I wasn't sure you were going to come back. I thought you were going to leave and not come back until you knew I had too of left." Tear stream done my face and onto her top. She sighs and detachs herself from me "V, I'm coming with you. Okay. Theres going to be a few agreements and a few things to do but I'm with you ." 

Eve's pov   
I didn't expect Villanelle to cry harder when I told you I was with her. She hugs me again and won't let go so we end up walking awkwardly to the sofa so I can sit down with her. "Nobody's ever said yes when I asked them to be my family before. Not even my own mother. "She sniffles after a while , when her tears have slowed down. I stroke her hair gently "Villanelle, I said yes , I'm not going to leave you okay "  
She's resting her head on my shoulder and suddenly looks up " Constantine called, we can't go to Canada anymore, it's either New Zealand or Spain. Do you still want to come?" I laugh "I'm coming for you silly, not the place. Which one do you want ?" Villanelle snuffles again " New Zealand, thank you Eve ". "Its okay"

Villanelles pov   
I wake up to realise that I fell asleep on Eve on the sofa. Her back must be killing her but she didn't wake me, I smile and rise to make her food. I'm halfway through making grilled cheese sandwiches when I feel hands wrap around my waist. Eve hugs me from behind and whispers "good morning " in my ear. She bites my ear and I freeze. This is new. A shudder goes done my spine and I feel heat grow at the bottem of my stomach. "Good morning beautiful" I smile back.

Ten minutes later Eve is going on about all the things we have to do. Go tell Elena about us and give her keys to the house , she tells me very aggressively that she better not have a bad fake name and Visit Bills grave together. I freeze up when she says that last thing, she wants me to vist Bills grave. I'm not sure that I know how to behave for that. I've never been able to grieve for somenody I've lost at their grave."Villanelle are you okay?" I nod. "Thats another thing, I would really like us to be honest about stuff when we can, okay ? Because I can tell you're not ok but you can tell me when you're ready."

We are outside Elena's door. I think she'll freak out if Eve hasn't warned her that I'm coming. She has reassured me she won't. Elena opens the door "oh my god, Eve can you see her too" I roll my eyes. "Elena can we talk inside" she stares at Eve for a while and suddenly a look of realization crosses her face." Sure"

"I called it," Elena says proudly " you're bi," she says pointing at Eve" and you two have fucked haven't you ?" Eve looks confused and mutters"we haven't fucked" Elena raises an eyebrow "kindly explain whats going on then" Eve looks at me pleading to help her , I speak up"we are dating and I asked her to run away to another country with me so we can both get away from the twelve. We are going to fake our deaths and Eve is going to leave you her house in her will " Elena's jaw drops. " okay Eve are you actually going to fake your death and give me your house? Because that's so cool. Also you are dating so why haven't you fucked yet. I thought it would be the first thing you guys did." Eve blushs deeply and I laugh " I like you, Eve why didn't you tell me you had such cool friends?" Elena smiles and offers us tea 

Five minutes later we are sitting in her kitchen and Elena says "So Eve, was Villanelle the reason you realized you were bi?" Eve flushs and mutters something. Elena says loudly "oh come on Eve you were never like this when we were alone, is it because your girlfriend is here". Eve looks at me and then at Elena."Eve, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." I say rubbing a hand on her back, she's really struggling."yes". I grin and it feels like fireworks are exploding in my chest. She loves me, she's coming with me and I'm the only woman she's ever loved. I thought right, she is special.

Eve gives Elena the keys to the house and says who her lawyer is to get full ownership of the house. She aslo hands her a secure burner phone which was a pain to sort out but she said she really wanted to keep in touch. They hug, and I stand awkwardly in the doorway. Elena suddenly turns to me"look after her okay, I don't care how dangerous you are I'll skin you alive if you hurt her okay" I'm still in shock as Eve pushes me outside. I can't believe her. She's got some guts. 

We get home and I pass her a bag to fill with stuff to take with us. She hugs me, I'm not sure why until she says "I'm so glad I'm doing this". I tear up but I pull myself together, Eve has seen me cry enough for now.


	9. This is nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

Villanelles pov   
Its been a couple days and Eve is awfully quite. We both decided she would work for four of the days left and call in sick the rest. It would look awfully suspicious if she quit just before being 'murdered'. I kind of just lounge around the house. I have called Constantine and we have a house to go to now, he says it's exactly what I want but says sending photos is too risky. He did however say I could order stuff to the house for when we get there so I'm going to order Eve some flowers for the day we arrive. I'm really nervous and pacing round the house. I need to talk with Eve when she gets back.

Eves pov  
I'm on the bus on the way back from work, only one day until I can call in sick. Todays been a long day and I really didn't want to have to deal with public transport. I step off my train when all of sudden I see Carolyn. Shit, she's going to talk to me, best poker face on. Within a couple of seconds of getting off the train she's at my side. "Walk with me Eve?" It will look suspicious to not.

She takes me to a bench in a small park which I didn't even know was near to my house. "Eve, I'm going to get roght to the point because I know you're trying to leave this life behind. One of my sources has informed me of a sighting of Villanelle," I try not to hold my breath, what if they have seen us together. What the hell am I going to say "I would like to ask you if she has contacted you at all. I'm guessing not considering we do believe that she thinks she killed you, but we have to check." I try to portray the right emotions as I say " No I haven't seen her or talked to her". Carolyn nods and looks into the distance for a while. God this women is annoying " would you like any protection or a few nights at a safe house." I shake my head and see an opportunity "I'll be fine, I'm pretty sure she thinks I'm dead, but I'll be careful and book a few days off work so I'm not out in public as much." Carolyn nods again, "sounds like a good idea, that will be all Eve ".

Villanelles pov  
I'm in full on panic mode, Eve is late home. My worst nightmare has came true, she has either decided to not come with me and ran to Carolyn or got murdered by the twelve. I'm pacing deciding what to do and it suddenly comes to me. Call Constantine. I press call and his rough voice comes over the phone "Whats wrong Villanelle?" He grumbles."Eve is late home, what if she has changed her mind?!" I'm hyperventilating at this point. Constanine hums calmly "Villanelle, how late is she?" I look at the clock "10 minutes!" Constantines booming laughter sound through the phone. I don't see whats so damn funny. "Her train probably got delayed." Just as I'm shouting at Costantine about it not being funny the front door clicks open.

Eve's pov  
I hear Villanelle shouting something and panic. What if the twelve got to her. I get in the door as quickly as possible and hurry into the kitchen find Villanelle distraught. Her eyes are red and tears cover her cheeks. Her hair is down and messy, both if which are rare. She is holding a phone to her ear and has frozen in place, like a deer caught in headlights. I drop my bag and rush to her. Pulling her into my arms I mutter "hey why are you crying baby," she snuffles and hangs up the phone which I swear I could her Constantine laughing through.

"I thought you had changed you're mind." I look at the clock, I wasn't that late.I pull her face gently so she's looking at me and mutter "I'm in this for the long run, okay?" She nods bit definitely doesn't look convinced, her eyes averted from mine. I'm not sure what comes over me but I tilt her head slightly, lean in and kiss her. 

Villanelle's pov   
Eve kissed me, I didn't kiss her, she actually started a kiss. I can't stop thinking about it. Even though the whole Carolyn situation should concern me more. We are in bed and Eve has insisted on me being the little spoon. It's kind of nice. She snores softly in my ear and it's adorable, she sounds like a little hedgehog. It's late but I can't sleep. I'm scared because tomorrow I have to tell Eve that we have to leave that day. Three days early. It's because of Carolyn and I don't know how well she will take it.

Eves pov   
I wake up earlier this time bit I have no idea how to cook something nice for Villanelle. So I pretend to be asleep so she get up and make me breakfast. I think I'm so smart until Villanelle says "I know you're awake Eve, don't worry, I'll make breakfast." Her voice is still rough with sleep.

Villanelle makes wonderful food like always and soon we are settled down in front of the Tv. Before I can turn it on Villanelle tentatively says "Eve, I need to tell you something. Please don't get mad." I look at her warily, this could mean anything from her feeling guilty because she went and danced on Nikos grave to her cheating on me with Villanelle. "We have to leave today because of what Carolyn said.", I nod "Okay" thats not to bad. If I'm honest I was expecting as much. Villanelle visibly relaxes" really? " she murmurs. " I thought we would have too, can we go visit Bills grave still?" She nods and goes to get up " in a minute, this is nice". She snuggles back into my chest and for the first time in a long time, I feel content.


	10. Long run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

Villanelles pov   
I trail after eve as she works her way through the graveyard, eyes focused on the ground because I'm not sure of the protocol for graveyards. In one hand I've got a bunch of flowers that I insisted on buying to lay at the grave because thats the only thing I know that you do at graves and Eve's hand holds my other hand, leading me. We stop and Eve removes her hand. I kneel, lay the flowers at the grave and step back. Eve glances at me suprised when I whisper "I'm sorry." But soon recovers and starts to talk to him, I assume that I have to step back to be respectful. 

"Bill I'm going to leave now, but Villanelle is going to look after me, you would of loved her. I wish you could have walked me doen the aisle like we said you would if I got married to someone else. Love you bill."   
She raises and reaches for my hand without looking at me. I can tell she's crying so I take her in my arms and I hug her. I hush and mutter "I'm so sorry I did this to you." She doesn't say anything and snuggles into me. We stay like this for a couple minutes before heading home.

Eves pov   
We walked back home separately incase Carolyn has anyone watching, Villanelle went round the back as well. When I get home she has made me a tea and appeared chocolates out of somewhere. But when I reach for them she slaps my hand " for later you are going to need to get blood sugar up." I frown and watch as she pulls stuff out of a duffle bag. A camera with a tripod, a plain box and some condoms. 

"Villanelle we are NOT having sex just before we fake our deaths." I say in a whisper shout. I cant believe her. She looks at me and looks at the condoms and bursts out laughing. "I don't see whats so god damn funny." I mutter. It takes a while for Villanelle to gather herself and when she finally speaks "Eve, one, this is to make a good blood splatter not sex , two, we're both women" I tilt my head slightly trying to work out how us both being women has anything to do with it. It takes me an embarrassingly long time. 

Villanelles pov  
"Right Eve, I hope you don't mind blood drawing. My plan is to make it look like I died first, while coming to visit you and then you come back to the dead body and get shot. Then we will set up the camera, take a picture and write something menacing on the back. So I'll draw blood first and spread it and we will do yours later." Eve nods looking a bit shocked "how can I help?" 

I tell Eve to go run me a bath while get set up and be ready to stop the bleeding it I pass out. I call her and she runs down the stairs and sits bext to me. "Okay do you remember what I told you to do if I pass out?" She nods,I take a deep breath and plunge the needle into my arm.

I had to take a lot, a gunshot to the head bleeds more than the movies make out. When I'm finished I feel awfully dizzy but tie the blood filled condoms carefully and stuff my face to try and help. Then I lay down and Eve bursts the blood bags around me, spare two for later. She helps me upstairs, my blood on her hands for the second time. She is about to leave when I whine "Eeevvveee, I going to need help, I'm too weak to get undressed and in" she nods and carefully pulls my shirt over my head. 

Soon I'm in my underwear and Eve looks dumbfounded on what to do. "Eve if you want you can stand outside the door and listen for a big crash instead. Although, you still might have to see me naked." She shakes her head "I'm going to see you naked at some point I hope anyway. Aren't I? " I nod eagerly "just didn't think I would see you naked for the first time when we are about to fake our deaths and your covered in blood." She moves forward and unhooks my bra, moving down to remove my pants before looking.

I'm in the bath and Eve is next to me, her eyes fixed on my face as we hold hands in comfortable silence."you can look you know" with that Eves eyes move over my body lingering in certain places for a while, when she sees me smirking she tells me to shut up. 

Eves pov   
Soon we are watching TV, my nerves wracked while in wait for my turn. Soon enough Villanelle turns the Tv off and settles down. She counts to three holding my hand before putting the needle in. A while later she mutters "not much more", I reply with" I think I'm going to pass out" Villanelle looks up, "I've got you okay, love you Eve". Then everything goes dark. 

When I wake I have a headache and Villanelle is carrying me up the stairs. I'm covered in blood."hello Eve, I was worried, you've been out for a while, I was just about to put you down on your bed. I put a plastic sheet down. But now your up we will get you a bath." Villanelle has ran me a bath and helps me get in, she keeps her eyes focused on my face. Its at that point I realise she is pale and has a perfect sfx bulletwound on her forehead. I can't believe it takes me that long to realise. Her hair is matted and filled with blood. My hair is also matted .

" you got the photo ?" Villanelle nods "wanted to get it while you were still pale" we sit in silence for a bit before Villanelle says" can I wash your hair?" I smile, I forgot how obsessed she is with my hair."yes" she is so gentle, massaging my scalp and making sure not to get shampoo in my eyes.

Soon she's got me set up on the couch, somehow missing the blood near the table. She's given me food and got me wrapped in my robe. Off to wash the blood off before we get going.

Villanelles pov   
After my shower I get in the leather jacket and hoodie ensemble that i put together. Not exactly my style but it looks normal. I go down to see Eve stuffing her face and smile. Passing her the clothes she's going to wear, I check the two backpacks we have. At the bottem of each we have our personal items, a few things we might need if everything doesn't go to plan. It has our new identitys and tickets too. Eve comes into the corridor dressed in the grey sweater and black denim jacket smiling, hair up.

"You sure, because now is your last chance to chicken out."she looks at me suprised "I told you I was in it for the long run, I meant it. I love you."


	11. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. Russian translation   
> Блядь -Fuck  
> закрой лицо, старик -Shut you mouth old man.  
> Oh and fun fact Vilina means one who is dedicated in sanskrit. Thought it fit villanelle perfectly now.  
> I know sleeping with a fire in the fireplace is not safe but it's cute soooooo.

Villanelles pov

Dropping off the letter from Eve to Eleanor in the nearest letterbox, we head to the train station. The letter says that Eve had lost Eleonor's number and was asking her to visit her soon because she couldn't go out because of me. It's the perfect way to telling her to go to the house in five days to find the blood and photo. But we still need to get out of london fast. Just incase.

I've got a wig on because Carolyn might have people looking for me. I hate it, it's brown and frizzy, which isn't too bad, but I don't want to waste money on something I'm going to chuck away so soon so it's cheap. It scratches. 

Eves pov 

Villanelle doesn't really talk until we are on the train, a focused look in her eye I've only ever seen a few times. It's almost like the look she puts on before she thinks she has to kill. When we get seated on the train that will carry us too an airport far out of london. It's just one of the many precautions that Villanelle has thought of. Villanelle makes sure that she seated in the aisle, to make me safer. 

When we have been moving for a good 5 minutes Villanelle looks at me and the aggression and focus almost drains out of her eyes, replaced by affection and worry. Her hand finds mine and she rubs her thumb over my knuckles in a comforting manner. I smile at her to show her that I'm fine. God she looks so different in that wig, still god damn adorable. 

Villanelles pov

We get to the airport and I buy Eve a sandwich from the shop. I would buy her more expensive stuff, but Carolyn might find it suspicious if she looks for us this far out. I haven't stopped holding her hand, rubbing patterns around her knuckles. I keep on trying to seem a bit calm and interact with her but its hard when I'm trying to focus. I find our gate. Handing over the tickets and looking through my peripheral vision for anything suspicious, I shift my weight foot to foot nervously. "Enjoy your flight back to New Zealand Miss Smith and Miss Wilson" I smile and nod , dragging Eve onto the plane.

Eve tries to talk five minutes after take off but I shake my head and say "I'm going to go and clear the airplane, make sure there is nobody I suspect on board so I can relax, is that okay?" She nods and I push a knife into her hand" I'll be back in two minutes max."

Eves pov

I slide the knife up my sleeve to hide it and wait for villanelle to return. I really want to know what our names are but I can't say here, so I'll ask her how we are going to get home, that seems normal. A few minutes later Villanelle slides into her seat, looking slightly flushed and nervous but otherwise fine. She ditched the wig before entering the airport so she is back to normal, golden hair in french braids which I still don't know how she does to her own hair.

"Hey, how are we going to get home?" She looks at me and says "we have a train to catch and then we are going to get picked up by uncle K." I smile at her warmly and slip my hand in hers. I try reading but can't focus so end up resting my head on Villanelle's shoulder and slowly drifting off. 

Villanelle wakes me up a couple of hours later by kissing my hairline softly," do you want some food,babe?" I nod, im starving. Villanelle orders for me, which I find strange until she leans in and whispers "I find it easier to tell if a meal has been spiked or poisoned if it's something I had lots." I nod into her chest refusing to stop hugging her until our food comes. 

Villanelles pov 

Eve sleeps through most of the 23 hour and 48 minute journey but I simply can't. Even though I have scoped everyone out I would never forgive myself if something happened to Eve while she was under my protection. About half an hour before we land I ask a Flight attendant if they have an energy drink of any kind. She nods and hurries off, I hate energy drinks but I need to be alert. Its okay, I can sleep when we get home. I shake Eve to wake her, I can't believe she's slept for almost 24 hours "time to get going Eve"

We are in the airport about to walk out when I see a few men who look suspicious. They are undeniably scanning the crowd. Блядь. I stop and turn to face Eve. Luckily we are at the edge of the crowd and near a wall, they will take a few seconds to get to us. "Kiss me." Eve looks really confused and starts to talk but the mens prying eyes are getting closer. I pull her closer to me by her shirt and push my lips to hers roughly. Pushing her against the wall gently, I separate and murmur "I missed you babe." To explain to passersby and it gave me a chance to glance at the men. They had moved on to check the plains, we had to get out. Fast.

Dragging Eve out of the airport and calling a cab, I glance at Eve to see that she is in shock. I regret kissing her like that without asking her first but I had to do it. When we are safely in the cab and on the way to the train station I lean close to her and whisper "public displays of affection make people uncomfortable, I'm sorry if I upset you but someone was looking for us." I immediately regret saying that because Eves look turns from shock to panic. It's at that point that I get a text from Constantine. 

Villanelle was there people looking at your airport? 

Yep, do you think they 

Were looking for us.

I don't think so, I listened into a police radio and someone has threatened to do a terrorist attack. Just be careful, I don't the twelve or Carolyn would think you guys would go to New Zealand. See you in 20?

Yep 

I nudge Eve and show my phone screen so she can see that she needn't worry but she still looks concerned.

...

After a short train ride we are sliding into a car. "Hello, Vilina and Evelyn." Eve looks at me surprised at our names , as it is the first time she's heard them. I shrug and mutter "hello Constantine." Constantine laughs his big laugh which I have always pretended to hate but I sure am going to miss. "Villanelle, did you not sleep for the entire plane trip? Eve, you better not die, Villanelle will resurrect you just to kill you she'd be so pissed off. Never seen you so protective Villanelle!" I blush deeply and half shout "закрой лицо, старик." Just leading to him laughing more.

Eves pov 

After 20 minutes of constant bickering in Russian and occasional English for my benefit, we pull up to a lovely wooden cabin. We had to drive through a dubious trail and past a lake to get here but its better for us to be a while away from city's. It's beautiful. When we get out the car Constantine starts explaining "this place is quite nice, it has a living room, kitchen, study, I'm not sure what you call it in English .. an appliance room? Anyway master bedroom with an ensuite , another bathroom and a spair room, incase you guys want to make a tiny Assassin" that earns him a glare from Villanelle and a blush from me "there is a small town about ten minutes away so you can get deliveries but you have a car. There are clothes in the wardrobes and a few groceries. Its got a top of the line security system put in, I'm sure you can work it out. There is a safe landline with my number wrote underneath for emergencies, that includes you twos wedding you know . Is that okay?" 

Villanelle surprises us both by hugging Constantine, almost knocking him over. After mumbling in Russian in his ear, She separates from him and says "thank you." I offer Constantine tea but he insists that he has to get going but I swear I can see tears in his eyes as he pulls out the driveway.

villanelle pov 

I hop around eagerly to try to hide the fact that I'm torn apart about Constantine leaving. But I know Eve see's straight through me, glancing at me occasionally with worry tainting her features. I drag her around, shouting upon finding the fireplace and small gym in the shed. I want to be able to take her for a walk and make her spaghetti. But I'm tired so I settle on spaghetti. Setting about cooking, I leave Eve to look around. 5 minutes before the food is ready Eve comes down the stairs excitedly, Showing me criminology books and unsolved murder cases books. I smile, glad she liked my special touch. "Eve, could you please pour us some champagne, I put some in the fridge. We have a pantry!" 

A few minutes later we are sat down and eating. I have just realised just how hungry I am because I only thought to thought to feed Eve. I start to wolf down the food when I feel eve staring at me. Turning to glance at her, food stuffing my cheeks still, I notice she is smiling fondly. "I love you v" after quickly swallowing my food I smile and say "I love you too" 

Eves pov 

While I took plates away Villanelle starts a fire in the fireplace and I come to sit with her. I lie down and she lies on top of me, clinging on like I'm a dream that will slip out of her grasp any second. She has a gun strapped to her thigh, which I'm fine with, it will take a while for her to relax. It's not long before I hear soft snores and I resign myself to having a bad neck in the morning because there is no way in hell I'm moving this adorable human anywhere now. She deserves her sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

Eves pov 

I get waken up by a gun being shoved under my chin. I don't move and mutter "it's just me V." She is going to be on edge for a while, she obviously thinks we are on borrowed time. The gun is pulled away and I dare to look down. Villanelle is crying and hiccuping slightly. "Nightmare?" I ask tentatively. She tucks her head the space between my chin and chest, nodding. I sit with her for a while, drawing patterns on the small of her back.

After a while I mutter "was it about someone finding us or something different?" She whispers "someone finding us, I can't lose you Eve." I nod and kiss her on the top of the head. "How about you go around and check out the security system, maybe it will make you feel better. I'll make breakfast. " she looks at me curiously "you can cook?" I laugh "I can make literally two things, bill taught me because he said that eating cereal out of the box for every meal was unhealthy" she chuckles and gets up.

Before Villanelle leaves the living room she carefully passes me a knife in a scabbard that I can strap to my thigh. "I would feel better if you had this when I can't see you. I know you know how to use one, just don't stab me again." She finishes with a smirk and walks off. I strap the knife onto my thigh. I wanted to get dressed but don't know where our clothes are. I know the basic layout but I was focusing on making sure that Villanelle was not going to have a mental breakdown. So I start getting out all the ingredients for french toast. It takes a hell a lot of effort not to burn it. I'm really terrible at cooking.

Villanelle pov 

I finish looking at the security system, Constantine really out did himself this time. Nobody is getting in the house without me knowing about it. I decide to look at the weapons store again. Its filled with everything I might need to teach Eve basic self defense and kick an entire teams ass. I need to teach Eve soon, her aims shit. 

Walking back into the kitchen I see Eve, fighting to keep her hair back because I may have hidden the hair ties and focusing so much on not burning breakfast that her tounge pokes out a little. God I love her. 

Eves pov 

I pleasantly surprised by how nice the french toast is silently patting myself on the back. Villanelle is wolfing it down like normal so I take that as a good sign. She sees me staring at her and understands straight away "I loved it Eve, I'm going to go get ready so I can teach you some self-defence if that's okay? Do you know where the second shower is if want to grab a shower?" I smile, not believing that she finished that fast. " I know where it is can you get me some clothes out and put them on the bed, I don't know where they are. "Villanelle nods and rises.

Villanelles pov 

Soon enough Eve comes down in the hunting trousers and bomber jacket I laid out, she is going to get muddy and I don't want to ruin good clothes. She has her up,which I hate. But it will do so I grab the duffel bag and we walk hand in hand to the clearing not far off our house. Constantine has put some targets up. I pass Eve a small gun that I took apart "can you please show me what you know?" I murmur encouragingly. She nods and places all the pieces on the small weather worn table. 

It takes her about a minute to put it together in total and she takes her time aiming, getting in the target in the arm. I smile at her, I can tell she is nervous, "your aim isn't that bad, your posture is just a bit off, look at how I shoot." I take another gun from the bag to show Eve and she flinchs, eyes wide. I put the gun down and move slowly to Eve before embracing her. She is shaking slightly, I should have picked a Gun that wasn't the same model I shot her with. I don't quite know what to say so I just hold her in my arms until she seems calmer, worrying my lip between my teeth nervously.

"Sorry I flinched." She whispers into my chest. I shake my head "no, I'm sorry that I ever gave you a reason to flinch. Can I show you now, I won't teach you much, just enough to make me more comfortable." She hums her approval and I move apart from her picking up the gun and raising it to the target. Eve picks her gun up and has another go, better but not vital. Her posture is still off a little. So I move in behind her and adjust her posture, moving her hips gently and adjusting her arm. I whisper into her ear, telling her to shoot. She hits the head, that would have been fatal. Perfect.

Eves pov 

Its lunchtime by the time we get back, I decide to go for a shower before lunch and Villanelle sets about cooking something. Villanelle seems content with what she taught me, stuff like disarming and where to stab for a fatal wound. I don't think I'll need it with oksana around but she was scared so I let her teach me. The thought of her trusting me not to use the lessons to hurt her makes me feel ecstatic.

My shower takes longer than I thought and Villanelle calls me. So I shrug on one of the vibrant silk gowns that Villanelle put on the back of the door and jog down. Villanelle looks up upon my arrival. "Are you wearing my clothes? " I look down, I couldn't tell which was mine and which was hers, I guess that it does come down to just above my knees, something Villanelle would definitely not look for when buying clothes for me. I shrug "guess I am. I ran out of time." 

Villanelles pov 

I can't take my eyes of Eve, I try to be respectful but Eve is really taking the relationship slow. I really want to kiss her but she is leading. I finish and washing up, throwing glances at Eve every once in a while. She has finished her food and stood up but doesn't seem to keen on getting dressed any time soon . She is staring into the distance, obviously thinking. "Eve I can hear you thinking." A second later Eve mutters "just wondering how long you will wait until you kiss me again." It's a challenge so I dry my hands and walk up to her. "Eve can I kiss you?" "I thought you would never ask " 

I lean down to meet Eves lips, kissing her gently. Eve pulls me closer by my shirt, deeping the kiss. She is really full of surprises. I rest my hands on her hip. Breaking of the kiss I move my attention to her neck. I kiss her pulse point lightly."is this okay?" She nods, so I bite down hard, intending to mark her as mine. Then I silently scold myself for thinking that she is mine. I am pulled out of my thoughts when Eve moans. I pull back thinking that she doesn't like it. She looks at me surprised and realises why after a second. She groans " we need to come up with a safe word"


End file.
